


Nobody Likes a Liar

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sadness, The Empty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: Gabriel wakes up in complete darkness.





	Nobody Likes a Liar

_You're pathetic. He could never love you. Not you. You don't deserve him.._

"No. No! That isn't true.. Sam... he loves me.. we.." Gabriel said before his words trailed off. The being in front of him.. the other Gabriel kept feeding him lies. This entity was trying to make him weak, trying to tear his confidence away. It was beginning to work.

_You're disgusting. Falling in love with a human. You deserved to die, you don't deserve happiness._

"That... that isn't true. Sam and I.. we were meant to be! I won't let you win!" Gabriel snapped at himself. He stumbles back as color began to drain from his face. Gabriel was feeling a pain he had never felt before...

_Heart broken are you? Would you like to hear those words from Sam. The very words that prove how he feels about you?_

Gabriel shakes his head before he chokes out his words. "No.. No! Shut up!" The entity watched tears run down the archangels cheeks. It lets out a chuckle as it circles Gabriel.

_You lied to him. Why would he love a liar? You're a liar, Gabriel._

Those words ran through the archangels head as he stares at him in disbelief. A liar.. he wasn't a lair.. He had never lied to Sam..

_You lied to him. He could never trust you. Faking your death, breaking his heart. Liar!_

He continues to shake his head as he wipes his tears away. His eyes lock onto the entity.. who now wore the face of Sam.

"Gabe! Is it really you!?" He asked, and Gabriel couldn't help but smile. He knew this wasn't Sam.. he missed him more than anything. "Gabriel.."

"Why did you lie to me?'

"Sam I-"

"You lied to me. Why? Why did you lie to me, Gabriel!?"

Gabriel fell to his knees at Sam circled him. 

"Why did you lie to me? Why? I thought you loved me. Why did you have to lie?"

"Sam.. please.."

"Liar. You're a liar!"

Gabriel sobbed as he held his knees to his chest. All he could hear were Sams brutal words. This wasn't Sam.. but he couldn't help but believe him..


End file.
